


One Bad Habit

by Lierdumoa



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: Villanelle has done nothing wrong ever in her life.





	One Bad Habit

Password: KEv

Song: "One Bad Habit" by (my alter ego) E. Awai

Original Post Date: August 13th, 2018 on Tumblr.

 


End file.
